


Propinquity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [295]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs isn't a bad man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/21/2000 for the word [propinquity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/21/propinquity).
> 
> propinquity  
> Nearness in place; proximity.  
> affinity of nature; similarity.  
> Nearness in time.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #022 Behind Blue Eyes and is based off the song Behind Blue Eyes.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Propinquity

Gibbs came across as a bastard all the time, but the truth was he wasn’t a bad man despite how frequently he had to hold the hard line and take all the possibly career killing cases. His blue eyes carried sadness more frequently than anything else. He missed his girls fiercely. Even when they were alive he rarely shared propinquity with them. 

Loneliness surrounded him not by choice, but by fate. He knew how he came across to others and that many hated him, but he had a job to do and he did it well. If vengeance was needed, he made sure it happened. He sought justice for all the dead military men that landed in their laps and strove to hide his pain as he took it one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
